Only Wish
by Klutz0202
Summary: All he wanted was for her to love him the same way he loved her. All she wanted was to walk agian.
1. Prologue

He was walking down that dreadful hallway that he walked down every day for three years. But that was four years ago. While he was walking down that hallway he tries to block all the thoughts of her. Her long blonde hair and her ocean blue eyes. The way she laughed at his stupid jokes. But if he told you he didn't love her he would be lying. He tried his hardest to block out those thoughts of her out if his mind. Its stupid that he doesn't even know if she lives in the same small town he had once lived in. for all he knew she could be living halfway across America or better yet halfway across the world by now. The only thing he did know was she wasn't living in the house right next door to their spot. Not their spot now. That little old tree house that had so many memories in it. Good and Bad. He couldn't even think of the bad things. All those bad things happened to her. Those tears he once wiped away can't be wiped away from him anymore. Since he's not there holding her in his arms.

He stopped at the end of that dreadful hallway. All he thought was he was doing this for her. His one true love.

* * *

She was doing what she was doing every day lying there in that bed helpless. Her only wish was to walk again. All she wanted besides that was to stand on the side of the stage cheering on her once best friend every night just watching him perform. But that was a stupid thought he wasn't with her wiping away her tears that came pouring out of her eyes every night for the past two years when he wasn't here with her. She remembers his amazing chocolate brown eyes and his jokes. How could she forget those jokes his jokes. The ones that made her laugh until she cried. While just thinking of him brought back memories of that old tree house. Where they laughed beside each other retelling funny stories of the good times. But sometimes those stories of the bad. Oh how she missed those days. Him and her two best friends.

While thinking of him there was a sudden but loud knock her door bringing her from the past to the present where we start her story.

* * *

He had made it from that dreadful hallway of the sick people of this dreadful place called a hospital. To his destination he went. The receptionist desk of the Children/Young Adult ward at the hospital. He had never known why teenagers would ever want to go to this dreadful place. That could have been the reason why barely any one was here. It was deserted. The receptionist that he knew her name was Linda form may years ago. She was always the chipper happy one of the crowd. But by the expression on her face looked like she wasn't that same lady he had once known. He had then went up to Linda. He was going to speak but she already knew why he was here because he was doing this for her. Linda knew he wanted some one just like him to visit every day. She had the perfect person. But Linda was still debating whether or not to let this once young boy that she knew to visit this person that she loves so much they were like the child she never had. But this perfect person went through so much it was like she never had good luck at all. Every year or every week or day this person would end up here either from their cancer or from their clumsiness. But two years ago Linda knew this would be the last time she would see this person leave this hospital for a very long time.

She knew she would see this person every day lying there wishing her **Only Wish**.


	2. Chapter 1

Linda walked him to his perfect person. She knew right when they reach that door he is going to ask all these questions. Even if she doesn't want to answer them she knows she will have to. They were nearing the door and he stopped. She knew what was coming.

"What's this person like?" He asked. It surprised Linda it was not what she was expecting to come out of his mouth. She was expecting something along the lines of what is wrong with this person.

"She is just like you. I'll give you some advice make this person laugh with your stupid jokes" Linda said. That made him feel a lot better he was afraid this person wouldn't want to laugh. But he knew he had to ask that dreadful question. "What's this person's name? What happened to this person?" Linda knew she had to answer all those questions except one. Her name.

"Well she has been in this hospital for a very long time. About two years ago she was in a horrible car accident on her sixteenth birthday it was about two hours after she had gotten the news that her parents died in a plane crash. She is paralyzed from the waist down."

It took him a while to process this information he was just given. This girls life was torn apart he thought. He stood there at the door like he was frozen in place. All he thought this girl was paralyzed. He didn't even have to think twice about Linda not telling him her name. It took him a good ten minutes to compose himself. Time was ticking and it was now or never. All he had to do was walk through that door and become this girl's best friend and brighten her world. He was doing this for her he thought. By Just another thought of her brought another painful memory of her.

_She had just gotten out of surgery. She had a tumor removed from her not even an hour earlier. She was weak and he had to break her heart. He knew he was and had made a horrible mistake of choosing now to tell her the big news. He could have told her months ago. But he didn't. It was funny how her surgery fell on the same day as the day he was going to break her heart. Having just getting out of surgery the sleep medicine the put her on was slowing wearing off. He couldn't wait any longer and he thought it was best if he did it now. She was still half asleep when he told her._

"_I'm leaving were going to LA. We finally got the record deal." But even though she was still half asleep she asked "How long have you known?" he gave a quick smile even though he knew it wouldn't have helped anything. "Three Months" while he said that she burst into tears. She wondered why he didn't tell her sooner. Was it because he didn't want her to be worried about how much time they had left together. She thought about that everyday or it could be that she wasn't good enough to be his best friend. But she knew she was wrong on that one._

"_I didn't want you to be worrying about how much time we had left together" he told her. She knew this was now or never. "I wish you would have told me sooner it would have saved a lot less heartbreak later. I hate you for doing this to me." He knew she was right, she always was. But just like a blink of an eye he walked out the door and left her laying there half asleep and heartbroken_

That memory changed his way of thinking and that's what forced him to walk into that girl's hospital room. But then when he looked to see who that girl lying in that hospital bed, he gasped for air and fell to his knees and then to the floor.

She was scared. She wondered who was in her hospital room that just fell or fainted either one. She wanted to know who knocked on her door and what that loud crash was and of course who was that person more specifically the guy was that just fell. She then saw Linda frantically trying to wake this man up. Linda kept repeating j wake up over and over again. She wanted to know what was happening so she carefully mover herself to the end of the bed by pushing herself with her hands. She looked over the edge of the bed and instantly her face paled and she gasped at the sight. It was him her best friend, partner in crime from all those years ago. She was happy and excited for a moment. Until she wondered what he was doing here after all these years?

He looked different more grown up from the last time she saw him. Dare she mention the last time she saw him. He had broken her heart, but you already knew that. She somehow found a glass of water next to her and dumped the water on his face. He slowly began to regain consciousness. She thought it was payback even though it wasn't the greatest but it worked for her. He slowly stood up and stared at her the whole time without noticing that Linda left the room and closed the door. They both stared at each other for what it seemed was an eternity but neither of them where able to say a word to one another. He was thinking about how all this could happen to the person he loved so dearly. She was taking in all his features. He was wearing the signature skinny jeans. Not those baggy blue jeans he wore so long ago. She then looked down to his shoes they weren't those scruffy looking converse. He was wearing some fancy Italian boots that looked like they cost more money then a wedding dress. He changed. She changed. They both have changed.

_There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered. --- Nelson Mandela_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Merry early Christmas, this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends. He gave me a great inspration for this chapter. Whle talking to him he made me relize that finding out that you maybe losing something close to you is even harder than not having it at all. I hope his family can get through this problem all my prayers and wishes are going to him. Thank you to my frst reviewer Set Lopez for giving me encouragement to keep on writing this story.**

The room had an eerie silence to it. He couldn't take the silence anymore. "You don't kn-"he started to say. But she stopped him.

"Don't say it. I think it's obvious of how much you missed me or atleast should have missed me. But you don't know how much pain you put me through. I have sat through chemo alone. I had no one to comfort me on my sixteenth birthday. You know maybe if you were there for my birthday, I would probably be up walking not laying here and not being able to walk ever again." You could hear the vemon in her voice when she spoke. It had almost sounded like she never wanted to see or speak to him ever again and that's what he thought until she spoke again. "You don't how hard it is to see your face everywhere I look. I always have to bring myself back to reality because I think of how you guys looked and acted before you became famous popstars" he was going to correct her by saying rockstar, but he knew she would get more angry with him then she already is. He watched her while she took deep breathes while trying to calm herself down. Of course that didn't help he thought. She was going to break down crying he sensed it. Ok he didn't he saw her lip quivering. He was right she started crying. "After you left, school changed so much, people were actually talking to me. I found out that it was because of you guys but did I care? No not at the time. All the attention made me feel special. After all those years of them laughing or snickering at me when I walked by I was finally someone to them. But they broke me. They broke the other half of my heart. You probably think I should hate you but I don't because I realized that you didn't want the fame. All you wanted was to inspire people with your music and you got that dream. After everything that's happened I'm still chasing mine. You don't know how much I missed you."

Somehow in the middle of her talking to him, he moved closer to her. With him being this close she did the unthinkable she hugged him. Boy did that make him fall in love with her again. But their moment was ruined when his two younger brother s came through the door and were talking rather loudly. The both of them heard bits and pieces of their loud conversation. One thing caught her attention. "Who do you think this girl is?" she was going to say something but he beat her to it. "Hi guys what a lovely day it is, note the sarcasm. What are you doing here?" when they looked up they couldn't believe their eyes and yes Linda did tell them the same thing she told him. Her Danger spoke first, "Aly I can't believe it." That was Danger for you he was always speechless or annoying when she tried calling him anything but his nickname. She smiled remembering the last time she actually called him by his real name, Shane. It was a stupid story of how he got his nickname. She was trying to wake him up and he fell off the bed. When he stood up he ran into the wall and five minuted later he fell down the stairs. After that day the name just fit.

It was silent in the room for a very long time no one new what to say or was it just there was nothing to say at all. Each person had no expreession on their face except for danger. He looked lke he was going to explode because of the quietness and he did eventually. "I can't belive oh my god I can't believe it. I have some one else to annoy instead of them. Wait I di not just say that. I do not annoy you guys on purpose it's just a coincencdence that you guys get annoyed with me. But oh my god I have Aly back my lfe is complete. Wait no I thought the last time I said that was when we performed for the president. So now my lifes even more complete. You know what I'm just gong to shut up before I say somethng I'm gong to regr- ow what was that for?" Danger asked after he had gotten hit by her.

"That was for talking to much and saying your going to annoy me. Oh and technically you were implying that you were going to annoy me even more than you are now" She said. Saying that brought back a memory that she would rather not have remembered.

"_Don't tell her you can't tell her it will break her please don't tell her" he sad. She heard ther whole conversation while Danger was trying to annoy her or at least take the problem off of her mind. She wanted to know what was wrong with her. She knew it was something bad if he didn't want her know. t had to be really bad. He never kept any thing from her. He couldn't even keep a surprise from her. _

"_We have to this isn't somethng we can keep from her. She wll notice the changes and put two and two together. You know how smart she is. Even if you wanted to keep ths from her it would never work out. I know you can never keep a secret especcially from her you would die from not tellng her" she heard her mother say from the other side of the door tht she was leaning agianst to hear more of the conversation that was going on between her mother and best friend. She sat back down on the uncomfortable chair in the doctor's office waitng for them to come back into the room. They had eventually had come back into the room the expression on his face was definitely not a happy one. The only emotion she could read on his face was that he was very sad. _

"_Tell me what the doctor's said I can handle it I'm a big girl now you don't have to always protect me I can handle the truth." She said. You could here the anger and sadness in her voice. Angry from not knowing what they are talking are talking about. Sadness from him not wanting to tell her what is wrong with her. She saw her mother give him an nod to tell her what was wrong with her even though it was going to kll him inside._

"_Your very sick" he started to say." I really don't want to be the one to tell you but if I don't I will regret it later on in lfe. Aly you have luekemia." The only thought ruinng through her had was I'm gong to die._

When she came back from her memory she could feel their eyes on her. She knew why too, she was cryng. The three boys knew exactly what she had been thinking about. They had all been thinking the same things. All because that was the last time Danger and annoyed her so much to an extent that he had never treated her like that for years. It was like he regreted it and he did. He regreted it because that was the last time she ever gotten mad at him. When she found out about the cancer Danger and her were never the same. They barely talked and she was never the happy energetic person she once was. She was always too weak to come out and play with them. That was the reason why he had changed when he became famous. He turned into the jerky popstar because he didn't have his best frend to stick with hm through the thick and thin. She was the one lying in a hospital bed for years. He was the one living his dream, when she couldn't even chase hers.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. These past few weeks have been an emotional rollercoaster for me. First I find out my best guy friend like my best friend and asks her out not even a day after he broke up with his first girlfriend. Then I actually get over the fact that they are dating and drama strikes again. My other best friend just gets fed up with me and ruins my vacation I took with my family. She tells me all the things that I have done to make her get fed up with me just because I didin't want to invite her to my birthday. So Happy Birthday to me what a great way to celebrate my birthday (which is on Tuesday) well I will wnd my freakishly long authors note so enjoy the chapter!**

It was dark all she could here was the soft beeping of the machines hooked up to her. She couldn't think straight this figment of imagination should have been just a dream but it wasn't it was like all that was happening to her was context straight out of a book.

She never wanted to let this happen to here again but her wishes never seem to come true. She thought her life was fallng apart all over again, just when she was starting to piece life back together in just a matter of days. She had her three best friends back and she was having the time of her life, until lthe bad news hit her like a ton of bricks.

She had just gotten tests done to see if the cancer returned. She has felt perfectly fine, she was sure the cancer had not returned for the fourth time. But now she learned you can never be to sure. Hours had passed and she layed there in the hospital bed waiting patiently for the test results. The boys were no help what so ever of helping her keep the prediction that the doctor had made off her mind.

"I have a strong feeling that the cancer has come back and since it's your fourth time fighting agianst it I do not think you will make it this time. You're to weak from being paralyzed which will make it harder to fight off the disease." The doctor had said not even three hours earlier. The predicition had shocked everyone escpecially the boys. They had seen the way she looked after her second round of chemo that had begun years ago. She was pale and week she could barely move without getting tired and seeing her go throgh it all over again would be a hundred times worse considering the physical state she was in. She thought no she knew she could never suurvive another round of chemo. But she still set her expectations too high. The first one was getting the feeling back in her legs so she could walk once again. Two was to survive the cancer once more if the test results were true to the doctor's prediction.

"Aly" Linda said as she walked into the quiet room."I got the tests back do you want to know now from me or later when the doctor comes back from his lunch break"

It wasn't a tough descion at all she would rather have the person that was more like a mother to her than her own mother was, but then the doctor that didn't care if she died or not. "Tell me Linda"

"Well I rather not be the one to tell you this because I think of you as a daughter I have never had but… your cancer is back and I know you thought it was gone for good but I am truly sorry I don't want you to go through all the pain that I watched you go through when you were just a young child. I remember you walking through those hospital doors not knowing a single thing that was happening. I watched you cry when they had to stick all those needles into you when they were trying to get your blood cell count. But then I remember when I was there for you when you had that bone marrow transoplant and you were so eager to have the fastest recovery so you could go run out in the yard to go play with these guys. I still think of you as that little eight year old that didn't know much about life. But now look at you youre growing up and your life is getting teared down once again from this cancer."

When Linda spoke she had cried and everyone else with her in that room cried with her. They cried not because of the news Linda had give them, all it was simply about was how Linda loved this girl and how she would take all her pain away in a heartbeat just so she could live her life normally again.

It seemed like hours of crying even though it was only a couple of minutes. Linda walked out after that she couldn't take the crying anymore. The room was quiet like it always was after someone had something heart felt to say. The quietness ended hours later when the yougest of the brothers spoke.

"You're going to get through this; you are the strongest person I have ever met. Your the sister I have never had, I look up to you." He said. The statement brought tears to her eyes once again. They weren't sad tears they were happy tears. No one had ever said something that nice to her ever.

"Thank you for saying that. That was the nicest thing anyone has every said to me. And just so you know I think of you as the little brothers I have never had." She replied back to him. But after that no one said anything. There was nothing that needed to be said between them. They were enjoying being together it was the first time in years that they never had to do anything, no chemo, no school, just nothing that tore them apart at the moment. But the moment was ruined when his cell phone had started ringing. She tried not to listen in on what he was talking about. The only thing she knew was he was talking to a family member but she couldn't think anymore. There was a sharp pain shooting up her legs. She tried to hold back her whimper but the two boys that were sitting next to her knew that something was wrong when tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong? What's hurting you?" Shane said when he saw her reaching towards her legs.

"It's my legs it hurts so badly." She said with tears running down her cheeks. He had then run to go get Linda or the doctor.

Everyone flooded into the room when they heard her screams, Linda had a pain and panic across her face as she prayed to god that she would be alright.

Her screams were drowned out when the doctors pushed the boys out of the room and down the hall. They had to wait in the waiting room for hours and not once did someone come near them to tell them what is happening with her. After waiting hours more Linda came out of her room with a huge smile on her face. The boys instantly stood up at the sight of Linda.

"Boys I have some great news for you, the nerve endings in her legs aren't fried anymore which means she has a greater chance with walking again and surviving the cancer" Linda said. The boys were speechless she could be herself again except ffor the cancer but they can help her get through this. Linda said a few more some what meaning less things to the boys and walked them to her room. She had a small smile on her face but he saw right through it. Her eyes weren't shining like they did when she was truly happy. Well how could she be happy at a time like this she got bad and good news within the same day he thought. One thought that came to his mind was which one would overcome her thoughts will she ever be truly happy that she had gotten feeling in her legs again or will the feeling of sadness take over from getting diagonosed with cancer for the fourth time.

"You're not truly happy" he whispered to her. She just looked up at him and gave him a weak smile to show her apreciation of him knowing her so well.

"I am not sure if I'm supposed to be happy or if should show sadness" she said. That statement ended that short converation. As it always was the room had a comfortable silence to it, until the four of them heard a rather high pitched type of laughing coming from none other than her ex-best friend.

"Oh my god Aly I came as soon as a heard how are you feeling?" Her ex-friend said to her in a rather fake tone, pretending to care. She said nothing in reply she knew the next few words coming from the backstabbers mouth anyway so whats the point of even trying to talk when she would get interpepted anyway.

"Aly you didn't tell me the boys were back gosh you could have warned me I wouldn't have looked so horrible." The truth was she didn't look horrible at all she well looked like perfection. She had the perfect skin, perfect hair, the perfect eyes that you could barely see with all the make-up caked onto her face.

"Um hi Abigail I didn't know you and Aly were still so close" Shane said in a very akward tone.

"Well you know me and Ali were two peas in a pod right Ali-Kins" she said nothing to her when the quuestion was asked all she did was stare at her in disbelief. Hatred was burning in her eyes by the second and the boys noticed it too. Thanks to Shane he occupied the backstabber while his two other brothers asked her what happened between the two so called "friend".

"The only reason why she was my friend after you guys left was all because you were famous. Even though shes a totally dumb blonde she finally figured you guys weren't ever coming back so she left the day I was most vunerable. My sixteenth birthday it was just hours before I got the news…."

_The doorbell rang it echoed throughout the quiet house. The person waiting at the door didn't stand out there long before finnding the spare key underneath the doormat. The person was unwelcomed in the house. She knew who it was there was no reason to hide from the girl that was supposed to be here best friend and actually be there for her sixteenth birthday or atleast wish her happy birthday._

"_Oh there you are I was waiting out there forever you know you should really find a better place for that spare key I mean seroiusly anyone could lift the mat uo and find it" her friend said in a rather snotty tone. But she didn't need to say anything; she knew what was coming next. "Well I know you probably figured this out already but I was only using you as friend to get to the guys but it seems that they aren'tcoming back for you like you thought they were. What a joke. I mean seroius you of all people actually belived that lie." With that her once best friend turned out the door and left her standing there in the middle of the room with no emotion on her face._

"You know I never liked her in the first place" he said trying to brighten up the mood a little bit.

"I don't even care anymore at first I thought she was truly a great friend but you know how it goes everyone changes when popularity turns into everything and everyone is striving for it and they don't even noticed that they have changed and are bringing friendships down in flames, just so someome can actually fit in when you aren't all youre doing is hurting people around you" she said in a whisper.

Silence was once again but she had more to say. But she would not just say it tot hem in a whisper, she would make sure the backstabber heard what she was about to say.

"Qiut acting like you like me when all you want is some fame, well that will never happen at the rate your going. So I meaant it when I lost a friend and didn't another and losing my trust is one thing but making me look like I'm thebad guy is probably the worst thing anyone could do." She was still not finished but she directed her next statement to the boys standing in front of her. "She's changed and behind the maask filled with make-up will never be the same friend she was before. She will be living on a bed of lies made by people who will never truly care for her ever"


End file.
